


As The Snow Falls...

by addielouwho



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU (Comics), Game of Thrones (TV), Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crossover, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addielouwho/pseuds/addielouwho
Summary: AN AU Crossover fic!When the world as Westeros knows it ends in a final battle of Fire and Ice, it sends shockwaves throughout the mulitverse. Now, history is repeating itself in a world full of superheroes and villians! Will Jon be able to fulfill his destiny?A fic where Jon is raised by the Amazons to become one of the greatest heroes this world has ever seen!





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know. Another fic, when I haven't even finished my other two but come on guys! You go watch Wonder Woman and tell me you don't want to write fic after that...Go on, I'll wait lol
> 
> Well, I hope you guys like! This fic is gonna be my jam, I LOVE DC Comics and their movies so this should be fun!

Lyanna Stark came from a very prodigious family, but she had never wanted anything to do with their success, opting instead to make her own. She had always wanted to help people, heal them from their wounds both mental and physical, so she eventually started working at Royal Centre for Defense Medicine, helping wounded soldiers get back on their feet.

 

She was a terrific nurse and everybody loved her, from her raven black hair that flowed down her back to her icy blue eyes and headstrong temperament. They felt bad for her, too, for she was newly pregnant and a widow, having lost her husband to mysterious circumstances. The other staff knew not to ask her about it, for she'd clam up and turn melancholy and nobody wanted to see that beautiful winter rose wither.

 

One day, Lyanna was making her rounds, her belly slightly poking out beneath her scrubs. She was four months along and everything had been going fine, until that fateful day. She leaned down to change the catheter from one of her patients when suddenly a sharp pain pierced her stomach and she fell to the ground, seizing.

 

The other nurses on call rushed to her aid, all fearing that she would lose the baby.

 

But she did not.

 

She recovered from her seizure physically but everyone thought she'd lost her mind in the process, for she kept babbling nonsense about an “eternal winter” and “history repeating itself”. The hospital took pity on her and at her father’s secret request, she was to be held under observation until they deemed her mentally sound enough to go home.

 

Lyanna was angry with her family, refusing to see even her brother Ned, who was always her favorite, for none of them believed her when she said that they were reincarnated from another world. She saw the looks the other hospital staff gave her now, their faces that of pity.

 

She didn't want their pity.

 

Despite herself, Lyanna found some comfort in her stay at the hospital, for one person listened to her. He was a fellow patient, an old Scottish World War II veteran with raging PTSD. Lyanna didn't care about that, though. All that mattered was that someone listened to her.

 

To pass the time together in the hospital, the kind old Scottish man told Lyanna stories of his time in the war and of his uncle, Charlie’s, time as well in World War I. Lyanna heard fantastical stories that even she had a hard time believing.

 

Of a man, an American pilot and spy, Steve Trevor, and how he went missing over the ocean after stealing records of fearsome poisonous gas from the infamous Doctor Poison and crash landed on an island full of only women, who were fierce warriors called the Amazons.

 

“Amazons?” asked Lyanna, listening in her hospital bed beside the man.

 

“Aye, lass,” said the man. “And one of them came back with him, to the war. Uncle Charlie called her Wonder Woman.”

 

“Why?” laughed Lyanna.

 

“Because lass, the things she did, were the most wonderful things my Uncle Charlie had ever seen!”

 

Then he proceeded to tell her of Charlie's adventure in World War I with this Wonder Woman. How she crossed No Man’s Land and defeated Ares, the God of War, who had been posing a British nobleman.

 

“You didn't believe him did you?” Lyanna knew about Charlie. He was infamous amongst the older staff with his raging PTSD.

 

“Believe him? I saw her, with my own two eyes lass!”

 

The man explained of a time before Lyanna ever came to work in the hospital, in the sixties, when Charlie was dying and his nephew was in the hospital for the same illness his Uncle had. The hospital had put the nephew in his Uncle’s room, hoping to give the old man a familiar face as he died.

 

One day, when Charlie was sitting silently in his bed, not speaking, lost in his own mind, a nurse came in and informed Charlie he had a visitor. Charlie didn't stir.

 

That was, until _she_ came in.

 

She was the most beautiful woman the man had ever seen—

 

“Begging your pardon, lass,” the man teased Lyanna.

 

At the sight of the woman, Charlie lit up for the first time in years and the man knew exactly who she was.

 

She came and sat down next Charlie, tentatively taking his hand in her’s.

 

“What’re you doing here lass?” Had croaked Charlie, smiling. “You haven't aged a day!”

 

The woman smiled sweetly, sadly.

 

“I came to hear you sing,” she said. “I missed your beautiful voice. Will you sing for me Charlie?”

 

Charlie smiled and he did, his voice sounding as strong as it did when the woman had first heard it. Afterwards, the two talked for awhile before Charlie began to doze. Silently, the woman kissed his brow and got up to leave.

 

“Now remember lass,” said the man to Lyanna as he told his story, “I was a younger man then and more forward, and I just knew I had to know her name, so I asked, I did, and she told me.”

 

“What was her name?”

 

“Diana Prince.”

 

“Diana Prince,” Lyanna repeated, rolling it over her tongue. “Then what happened?”

 

“She left, and Uncle Charlie died soon after, with a smile on his face.”

 

Lyanna wiped a tear away.

 

The man chuckled, “Don't cry lass. Uncle Charlie was happy in the end and that's all we can hope for in this life, innit?”

 

“So, where is she now?” asked Lyanna.

 

“The last I saw, she was in Paris.”

 

“You saw her in Paris?”

 

“Aye, twenty years after the fact and let me tell ye, she hadn't aged a day!”

 

“Did she speak to you?”

 

“Oh no, but she recognized me and smiled and held a finger to her beautiful lips and I mimicked her, keeping her secret. I lost her in the crowd and never saw her again.”

 

Finally, Lyanna had to ask: “Why are you telling me these stories?”

 

The man smiled sadly, “Because I believe you need her help. I heard about what happened, no secrets are kept in this place, especially from me.” The man puffed up his chest.

 

“You believe me?” Lyanna asked, not quite believing it.

 

“Aye, lass,” said the man. “From the way you described your husband’s death, I believe you’re in danger, in danger of something not of this world. And after what I've seen, and what my Uncle Charlie saw, I believe it wholeheartedly.”

 

Lyanna felt tears again. She grasped the old man’s hands. “Bless you,” she cried.

 

“No time for tears, lass, you need to find her, for your sake and your unborn child’s.”

 

“But how? I don't even know what she looks like!” Lyanna exclaimed.

 

The man smiled and the called the nurse for a legal pad and a pen. Then he proceeded to draw a beautiful portrait of a young woman with steadier hands than what Lyanna thought he had.

 

Lyanna kept that drawing on her person at all times and a few weeks later, she was finally deemed well enough to go home. She packed the drawing in her bag, thinking of the woman and the tales the man told.

 

She bundled up in thick winter clothes as she waited for the cabbie the hospital called, for there was a growing snowstorm outside, even though there was no snow on the weather forecast.

 

The cabbie arrived and they started their journey to Lyanna’s family mansion in the countryside. Her family had made plans to keep Lyanna there until she had her baby and she was not looking forward to it.

 

She looked out the window at the swirling snowstorm and could swear she could see blue chips of ice staring at her from the storm. They quickly disappeared and Lyanna forgot about it.

 

They were approaching the mansion when a tall, white figure appeared in the road.

 

“Watch out!” Lyanna screamed, but it was too late.

 

The car hit the figure head on and made a sickening crunch as it collapsed against the tall white figure. The car lurched and bounced away from the road and into the ditch in the woods. Lyanna held her stomach protectively as the cabbie rolled into the ditch. Once the world stopped spinning, Lyanna scrabbled to grab her bag and to exit the car. She collapsed outside the door, trying not to look at the dead driver.

 

Gathering her courage, Lyanna stood, shouldered her bag, and ran as fast as she could through the woods, heading back the way the cabbie came, for she knew what she had to do.

 

Her family would never believe her, so she took the friendly Scottish man’s advice from the hospital, and headed to Paris, looking over her shoulder all the while for that mysterious white figure, whose name seemed on the tip of her tongue but she couldn't place it.

 

She trudged back to Birmingham and hailed another cabbie, telling him to go the airport. She bought a one-way ticket to Paris, knowing full well she’d never return from the trip but hoping against hope that she did. She slept overnight in the airport in three chairs, her arm curled around her enormous stomach protectively. She slept nervously, having dreams of a time beyond time, of what she saw that day she seized, that red comet, the white wolf, a dragon that looked like her lost, beloved Rhaegar, who she now knew she had loved before.

 

Everything was becoming clearer to her now. The bigger picture. History was repeating itself, now with new characters. She needed to save him. She needed to save her baby, before it was too late and the frost got him too.

 

She knew the frost had already got her, it was only a matter of time.

 

She boarded the plane the next day, the blizzard having completely disappeared in the rare morning sun and she stared out the window, out into the clouds for the duration of the trip.

 

They landed and she swiftly exited, quickly finding herself a place to stay under a false name after withdrawing enough euros to cover her stay in Paris. She didn't want to risk her family tracking her and messing up her whole plan.

 

It took her several weeks of dead ends until one kind, elderly woman pointed her in the direction of the Eiffel Tower.

 

Lyanna felt a movement in her belly and eyes on her back and knew it was time. She clutched her stomach tightly and ran through Paris as fast as her weak legs could take her. Ever since her seizure, she'd been in weak health and she was surprised she'd made it this long.

 

She thought of gods then, old gods, and was comforted by the red dripping eyes of the weirwood trees.

 

She ran faster, she felt the eyes closing in on her.

 

Lyanna felt a wetness down her thigh and knew it was time.

 

The baby was coming.

 

The Eiffel Tower was just a few hundred meters away now and she ran as fast as she could, bursting with otherworldly strength through the entrance doors.

 

“I need to see Diana, Diana Prince,” she panted to the receptionist in broken French, clutching her stomach as the contractions began.

 

The woman took in her disheveled appearance and the wetness on thigh, “Madame, you need to leave.”

 

Lyanna sighed angrily and turned away, screaming , “Diana! Diana Prince! Please, I need your help! Please!” She was starting to get desperate, she saw it begin to snow outside.

 

“Please!” She sobbed. “Please!”

 

Suddenly she heard heels click-clacking against the tile floor.

 

She came into view then, the same beautiful woman from the kindly old Scottish man’s drawing. She looked even more beautiful in person.

 

Upon seeing her, Lyanna literally collapsed from relief, falling into the woman's arms. She was unsurprised by the strength she felt.

 

“Madame, are you okay? Are you hurt?” Diana Prince asked. She looked at Lyanna's state, saw the wetness and her very obvious pregnant stomach. “Call an ambulance!” She ordered the receptionist, holding up a hand to stop the security that the receptionist had called.

 

Lyanna’s head rolled and she yelped at the pain. It felt like her insides were being ripped open.

 

“D-Diana Prince,” she grunted. “Yo-you have to he-help me.”

 

“I am. I just called an ambulance, they’re on the way, just hold still,” Diana tried to smile reassuringly.

 

“No! Th-they can't help! Only you, _Wonder Woman_.”

 

Silence, then, “Who told you about that?”

 

“Th-the nephew of Ch-charlie,” Lyanna panted. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled piece of legal pad paper with Diana’s face, clear as day. “He-he told me st-stories, of what y-you did. Wh-what yo-you are. You _have_ to help me! My-my w-world is bl-bleeding into you-your world. My hi-history is repeating itself. They’re trying to kill him.”

 

“Who? Who’s trying to kill who?”

 

“My baby,” Lyanna cried. “They’re trying to kill my baby!” Then she let out a large wail, for the pain was becoming too intense.

 

Diana tried to placate her, she could see blood blooming between her thighs. The baby needed to come, now.

 

“Get a basin of hot water and a large bundle of paper towels,” ordered Diana to the receptionist who quickly scurried off. Diana turned to the security guards, “Close the Eiffel Tower for today. Don't let anyone in unless they are a medic.” The security guards nodded and did as she said.

 

“Okay, madame it's going to be okay,” Diana soothed.

 

“No, it's not,” sobbed Lyanna. “I'm going to die, I know it.”

 

“No,” Diana cradled the young woman’s face, “No, I will not allow it.”

 

Her face was so earnest Lyanna wanted to believe her. But she knew the truth. Another contraction wracked her body and she cried out.

 

“Th-the baby’s coming!” screamed Lyanna. “Now!”

 

Diana removed Lyanna’s pants and underwear without hesitation, not making a sound even as she saw the large amounts of blood. She placed down the paper towels and took one of Lyanna’s hands.

 

“Okay—can you tell me your name, madame?”

 

“Lyanna. My name is Lyanna.”

 

“Okay, Lyanna. I'm going to get you through this, okay? Everything’s going to be okay. Now, breathe,” she breathed in slowly and Lyanna copied her.

 

They both exhaled.

 

“Now, push!”

 

The baby came quickly, and was surprisingly red and healthy. He cried a good, strong cry and Diana smiled.

 

“He’s beautiful, Lyanna,” she handed him to his mother, who wept as she held him.

 

“My Jon! My beautiful, sweet Jon,” she cried and kissed him on his brow. “Forgive me for leaving so soon. I wish this time was different, but it's too late. I love you, _son_.”

 

Then she turned a steel gaze on Diana and held him out to her, “Now take him.”

 

“No,” Diana said, shaking her head. “No.”

 

“You must!” cried Lyanna, thrusting Jon into her arms. “He is the Prince That Was Promised. His _is_ a Song of Ice and Fire and He _will_ one day save the world from entire darkness from the Eternal Winter, as it was in our world, it will be in this one, but not today. _Today_ , he must go and be safe, with you.”

 

Diana held the squealing baby, feeling an infant herself for not understanding but wanting to help this woman in any way she could.

 

“Promise me,” whispered the dying young woman.

 

Diana didn't know what to do.

 

“Promise me!”

 

Diana stared deep in the young woman's icy blue eyes, saw that she was telling the truth, and said, “I promise.”

 

Lyanna sighed in relief and then it seemed like all the life aired out of her.

 

“Good,” she said weakly. “Good.”

 

Then she closed her eyes and drifted and within minutes she was dead.

 

Diana softly caressed Lyanna’s cheek and whispered, “May your soul find peace, Lyanna.”

 

Then she looked at the screaming baby and heard the sound of the incoming ambulance and made a decision.

 

With one last soft glance at Lyanna, she wrapped little Jon into the blue cloak she wore and stole out of the Eiffel Tower, walking briskly towards her apartment.

 

The instant she left the Tower, she felt eyes on her, sinister eyes. She clutched Jon tighter to her chest and walked faster, making good time.

 

She laid Jon in her cloak upon her bed and started to quickly pack a bag, knowing exactly where she should take Jon, though she knew it’d take a lot of convincing, when she heard a noise on the terrace.

 

The wind howled from the unexpected snow and Diana reached for her hidden sword. She advanced slowly on the terrace and saw a great, terrible ice monster who brandished a deadly sword of ice.

 

“Hand over the child,” rasped the monster.

 

“I don't know what your talking about,” and she swung her sword, the monster parrying it easily with its ice sword. The noise it made when it collided with Diana’s sword was inhuman.

 

Diana cried and jerked her sword away, crouching down and swiping at his feet with her leg. He jumped and brought his sword down, Diana quickly raising an arm and the ice sword clanged loudly against her hidden gauntlet.

 

She silently prayed to her long dead Gods that Jon would stay silent and hidden and he did.

 

Gaining confidence, Diana gave a another cry and rose up, swinging her sword in an upward motion, catching the ice sword with another loud screech.

 

Diana looked into the eyes of the monster and saw he was confused. Clearly, most people couldn’t fight back, but Diana wasn't most people.

 

Gaining the upper hand, Diana slashed through his sternum in a quick move and he shattered instantly, spraying her with ice.

 

The snow stopped and Diana immediately rushed to Jon, picking him up and gathering her things.

 

They had a long journey ahead of them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. ONE

_A long time ago, the Gods of Old were having a very heated argument atop the great Mount Olympus. They were arguing about man, Zeus’ creation. They feared that man would eventually stop believing in them and they’d cease to exist. Artemis, the Goddess of the Hunt, proposed that they create a new race of mortals, ones that would exemplify the teachings of the Gods, but Ares, the God of War, was adamant against it. He proposed that the Gods let Ares unleash his power amongst the mortals, to cow them into submission. Artemis disagreed, for violence would only make man fear them, not follow them. Their intent with this new race, she said, was to set an example. Ares vehemently disagreed, saying that force is all that man could understand. Athena spoke to Lord Zeus and said that Ares’ way would surely lead them to perish. Apollo agreed, saying his sister’s way was the best way. Zeus was skeptical of this new race. For this proposed new race was female. Artemis argued that their gender did not matter, what mattered was that they would be unlike any woman known to man. Strong, brave, compassionate. They would be Olympus’ Glory, she said. Nay, said Ares, they will be Olympus’ shame! Eventually, Lord Zeus grew tired of their squabbling and left them to settle it amongst themselves. Artemis pleaded with Lady Hera, Lord Zeus’ great wife, to intervene on their behalf for their new race but Lady Hera advised them to walk not lightly into such a maelstrom. Ares took her words as proof that their new race would fail and he vowed to be their ruin! Undeterred, the Goddesses Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hestia and the God Hermes travelled to the Cavern of Souls, the Well of Rebirth. There were the souls of women whose lives were cut short by man’s fear and ignorance. Artemis opened her mouth and the skies above Greece yawned wide, pouring thousands of souls from Gaea’s womb! Only one soul remained in the cavern, one that was destined for a glorious purpose. Can you guess who that was, little one? The lake where the souls had gone bubbled above the surface and then, suddenly, hands broke above the surface of the water. That was I, your mother, Hippolyta. Beside me, your late Aunt Antiope emerged beside me. Thousands of Amazons emerged all around us! The Goddesses came to us then, in a vision, and all was silent as we heard their words. We were a new race, born to lead humanity in the ways of virtue—the ways of Gaea! Then they each granted us gifts: Athena granted us wisdom, Athena, skill in the hunt, Demeter would make our field’s prosper! Hestia would build our city and warm our hearths, and Aphrodite gave us the gift of_ _love_ _. These gifts were our sacred birthright, said the Goddesses, and we should find strength in them! Then they granted me, Hippolyta, Queen of all of the Amazons. And for a time, all was well. But eventually, Ares grew jealous and he ravaged man’s hearts, so man came and took us Amazons prisoners. We endured many hardships during our captivity, things I dare not repeat to young ears, but the Goddesses heard my pleas for help and they responded. We had disappointed them. We had isolated ourselves from man, instead of leading by example, the reason we were reborn. I begged to let them free me, to let me lead a revolt against these men and they did. We defeated the men but we had to be punished, for we had forsaken the Gods. They decided to send us to an island, this very island, where we were tasked to hide a very important weapon. And we were to keep the gauntlet’s on our wrists, as a reminder of our enslavement and the price we had to pay to win our freedom. And so they lead us to this new island, where we would live forever in peace and isolation. And we did. But I soon longed for a child, for in my past life I was with child, so I prayed to the Gods to grant my wish, and they did. They told me to go to the shores of the island and sculpt a baby out of the clay, then pray to Zeus to grant it life. And with a burst of lighting, your sister Diana was born. And you know her story, don’t you little one. You know of how the American pilot Steve Trevor crash landed on our shores and how your sister took him back to Man’s World. How she fought in his war and defeated Ares. You know how she grew up and left me, and I longed for a child once more. But this time, the Gods promised, would be different, for the baby I would sculpt from clay this time, would be male. The Gods decided it was time for the Amazons to raise the perfect Man, to fulfill our duty. So I went to beach once more and sculpted you from clay and Zeus granted you life. And now, Jon, you are growing into a beautiful young man and will one day fulfill your destiny._

 

 _“_ And what is my destiny, Mother?” Jon, all of eight years old, stared at his beautiful, golden Mother, shining in the torchlight of his room. He was settled in his blanket, his black curls splayed across the pillow.

 

Hippolyta smiled, “We will all find out soon enough, little one. Now sleep, and may the Gods grant you sweet dreams.” She leaned down and kissed his small brow, before standing and taking her leave.

 

Jon watched her go, the flames in the caverns of his room flickering across the cave walls, before he closed his dark brown eyes and fell asleep.

 

He dreamed.

 

He dreamed of Gods. Gods he's never seen before, but he felt as if he known them all his life. He stared at the bleeding red faces of the Gods and saw red eyes staring out at him, through the forest. Snow began to fall, but Jon can still see those eyes, watching him intently.

 

Jon was not scared of those eyes, for he knew who they belonged to.

 

Suddenly, the God trees went up in flames and the red eyes disappeared. Jon stared into the flame, not understanding.

 

The flames began to lick at his feet, climbing up his body until he’s fully entrenched in flame.

 

He’s not burning.

 

He awoke with a start. Jon’s brow furrowed as he thought about his dream.

 

What did it mean?

 

Was it a message from the Gods?

 

But which Gods?

 

Jon carried the dream with him all day. As he dressed in his cream colored toga, he thought about the trees and bleeding faces. He stared listlessly out the window of the room where Callneira tutored him, hoping to find the answers written in the sky.

 

“Where is your head today, little prince?” Callneira teased, closing her history book. Jon was usually so interested in his studies, so it concerned her when he didn't pay attention.

 

Jon started and shook his head, “Nowhere, Callneira. I just had the strangest dream…”

 

“A dream?” Callneira’s interest was peaked. “Can you tell me what it was about?”

 

Jon turned his big, brown eyed gaze on her, his expression incredibly somber for boy of his age and he said, “Dreams about Gods, Gods I do not recognize. They had bleeding red faces. I dreamt of Ice and Fire. I saw these red eyes through the snow…”

 

Callneira laughed nervously, “I am sure they are just dreams, my prince.”

 

Jon gazed back out the window, “Yes, just dreams…”

 

Callneira let him out of his lessons early, seeing him off to his training lessons with Phillipus, General of the Amazonian guard. She took time out of her busy day to train the young prince in basic combat, but she surmised that Jon was quickly grasping his lessons and would soon be on his way to real training, much to Hippolyta’s secret dismay.

 

Callneira waved him off to Phillipus, then hurried away, looking apprehensive.

 

Jon trained hard, feeling those red eyes on him. Encouraging him to move faster, to strike harder and true. Jon excelled in training that day, impressing Phillipus, who let him go once he was truly spent.

 

The day was already over halfway done. The sun still shone brightly in the sky as Jon took his leave of Phillipus and ran back to the palace, where handmaidens drew him a bath in the glimmering blue pools.

 

Jon soaked in the water and thought of the trees again.

 

What were they?

 

 _Who_ were they?

 

He wondered if the message was what his Mother talked about. His destiny.

 

But he didn't understand any of it.

 

Except those red eyes…

 

Jon ate silently with his Mother in a small, open dining room, with torches lit and guards stationed at the doors.

 

Hippolyta sipped her cup of wine nervously, watching Jon. She looked fearful, but Jon didn't understand why.

 

After dinner, Hippolyta came and scooped Jon up into her arms and carried him out into the solar. There they sat quietly for a time, watching the sun finally set into the horizon. Hippolyta stroked Jon’s beautiful curls and stared up into the stars. She seemed to searching for something, but Jon knew not of what she looked for.

 

Jon did not tell his Mother about his dreams, he feared of what she might say.

 

So he sat silently, and let his Mother stroke his hair. Eventually, it was time for bed and Hippolyta tucked him into his covers tight.

 

There was no bedtime story that night.

 

Instead she kissed his brow and prayed that the Gods send him sweet dreams, and then she bid him goodnight.

 

Jon tossed and turned for hours. He couldn't get the image of those red eyes out of his mind.

 

Fed up, he slipped from his bed and tied on his sandals. He needed the cool, fresh air of midnight to clear his mind.

 

He snuck out of the palace through a secret passageway that Diana had showed him when she came to visit. He avoided the guards and stole into the city, his feet carrying him without thought to where he was going.

 

He recognized the streams the flowing down through the island and he realized he was heading to the mouth of the great waterfall.

 

His feet made almost no noise as he ran through city, down the cliff side. He arrived at the mouth of the waterfall, panting heavily.

 

He didn't know what possessed him to come to the great waterfall, but now that he was here, standing and gazing upon the falling water, a voice inside his head told him to wait and _watch._

 

The water that flowed from the waterfall bubbled to the surface. Jon watched with big eyes as the bubbles grew larger and broke angrily. He saw something shift in the water and then suddenly, a large white wolf leapt from the bubbles and onto the sand.

 

The wolf stared at him with red eyes and Jon knew his name.

 

“Ghost,” he whispered and the wolf walked towards him, nudging his head against Jon’s hand at his side.

 

Jon laughed, “You want me to pet you?”

 

Ghost nudged him further and Jon placed his hand in the white wolf’s fur, stroking him gently.

 

They stayed there a long while, Jon stroking the wolf and feeling completely at ease, despite the fact that the wolf dwarfed him in size.

 

He felt as if he'd known this wolf all his life.

 

He looked up at the stars in the sky, saw the constellation of Lupus and whispered thanks to the Gods, for bringing him this wonderful gift.

 

The sun began rise in the sky and Jon knew he had to return to the palace.

 

“Come, Ghost!” He yelled, starting to run back through the city. “Come meet my Mother!”

 

They ran back up through the city, Jon not bothering to hide his new wolf friend. He figured they would find out sooner or later; Ghost was quite large and Jon didn't think he'd be able to hide him very well.

 

They arrived at the palace steps, where the guards started at the sight of Jon with this large, white wolf.

 

“My prince!” yelled a guard, brandishing her sword, “Step away from the wolf!”

 

“No!” Jon yelled, throwing his arms around Ghost. “Don't hurt him, he's my friend. He's been given to me by the Gods!”

 

The guards shared an uneasy look and didn't lower their weapons. One of the guards ran into the palace, to rouse the Queen.

 

Jon waited with baited breath for his Mother, his arms wrapped protectively around Ghost, who sat beside him, seemingly unafraid of the guards who held their weapons against him.

 

“What is the meaning of this?!” demanded Hippolyta, her golden hair flowing freely down her back, wrapped in her dressing gown.

 

She stopped short at the sight of Jon wrapped around the enormous wolf.

 

“Jon…” she said slowly, soothingly. “Who is this?”

 

“This is Ghost,” said Jon, tightening his hold of the animal. “He's my friend. He was gifted to me from the Gods.”

 

Hippolyta raised a brow and glanced at her fellow Amazons, “The Gods? How do you know?”

 

“Because! He leapt from the bubbles forming at the bottom of the waterfall! Like you did, long ago! I saw it myself!”

 

Hippolyta’s face grew somber, “You are sure of this, Jon?”

 

Jon grew serious, a stern look on his face, “I swear it by the Gods.”

 

Hippolyta saw the truth on the boy’s face and sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to separate Jon from this Ghost; he was as headstrong as his sister sometimes.

 

“Very well,” she said. “You may keep him.”

 

Jon’a face lit up and he released Ghost to hug his Mother, but she stopped him with a raised palm.

 

“On the condition that you take care of him yourself. You will bathe him, train him, feed him, pick up after him, and if he dies, you will bury him. Understand?”

 

Jon nodded, somber once more, “Yes, Mother.”

 

Hippolyta smiled, a strained smile, “Good. Now go, take him to your rooms.”

 

Jon nodded and jerked his head toward the palace, Ghost obediently following him up the stone steps.

 

Once Jon was out of earshot, Hippolyta turned to the guards, “Call forth the council. I believe we have much to discuss…”

* * *

The council room was filled to the brim with Amazons, all arguing with each other.

 

“It's a sign!” said Castalia, clutching her green cloak. “A sign from the Gods!”

 

“Don't be stupid, Castalia,” grunted Artemis, crossing her large, dark arms across her front. “You know as well as the rest of us that the Gods are _dead_.”

 

“Gods never truly die,” replied Castalia. “They live on, in our hearts.”

 

“That may be true, Castalia, but that doesn't solve the problem at hand,” said Hippolyta.

 

“If I may, my Queen,” spoke Callneira, timidly.

 

Hippolyta nodded, “Speak your piece, sister.”

 

“Jon spoke to me of a dream he had the other night, of Gods he did not recognize, Gods with bleeding faces.”

 

“Yes,” said Hippolyta, “You spoke to me of that.”

 

“He also mentioned seeing red eyes, staring at him through the snow. My Queen, you saw the eyes of that wolf, what if this _is_ a gift from the Gods, but not _our_ Gods…”

 

The council room fell silent.

 

“And one more thing, my Queen,” said Callneira, bracing herself for her next words.

 

“Yes?”

 

“He spoke of Ice and Fire.”

 

The Amazons all looked to their Queen, remembering her words eight years ago, when Jon was first brought to their shores. Of the fight their princess had endured to save the life of this seemingly mortal man child.

 

But it was becoming clear that Jon was no ordinary child.

 

“What my daughter feared for the child is now coming to pass,” said Hippolyta. “Now, more than ever, we must protect this boy and nurture him so one day he may fulfill his destiny.”

 

“But what _is_ his destiny, my Queen?” asked General Phillipus.

 

Hippolyta gazed out the great council room’s windows, suddenly feeling the weight of her long years, “I know not, my sister, but I know it is coming. And _soon_.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took the story that Hippolyta tells Jon almost completely from the 1980s reboot of Wonder Woman by George Perez. The story is very similar to the one Hippolyta tells in Wonder Woman (2017) so I just had to! 
> 
> I know some things may be very confusing but I promise, through the chapters, your questions will be answered!


	3. TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I posted another chapter! Sorry about the long wait...

Fifteen years have passed, since the night Jon was given the gift of his faithful companion Ghost. Not much changed, the Paradise was still in bloom, the Amazons still fierce warriors, but Jon…

 

Jon  _ grew _ .

 

He grew taller and broader, with a beautiful tan on his cheeks. He even grew a smattering of a beard, much to the teasing of the Amazons. He excelled in all of his studies, throwing himself into his training. It was becoming apparent to all the Amazons, chief among them their Queen Hippolyta, that Jon was growing into an exemplary young man.

 

“The man the Gods always intended for,” praised Hippolyta once, in front of his fellow Amazons, causing Jon to blush at the way they cheered. 

 

Jon was a fierce warrior, having been trained by some of the best warriors the Amazons had, General Philipus and Menalippe at the lead, and he was proving himself to be of a kind with his sister. 

 

Jon enjoyed his time on the island but something inside him yearned for more. He wanted to be out in Man’s World, with his sister. He wanted to learn about mankind and their ways.

 

Most of all, he longed for answers about the dreams he still had; of the bleeding faces in trees and the odd snowstorm. He didn't see red eyes staring at him through the trees anymore, now they were a horrific, icy blue and Jon could swear those eyes pierced into his very soul.

 

But Jon kept quiet, knowing how talk of leaving the island upset his Mother, and threw himself into training, feeling as though he was preparing, preparing for something monumental. 

* * *

There was something special about today, Jon could feel it in his bones.

 

It was time.

 

The day he finally bested General Phillipus and Menalippe and proved himself as a great warrior amongst his peers and especially to his Mother.

 

They did not go easy on Jon, and he didn't expect them to, matching their striking blows with two of his own.

 

They went toe to toe, clashing and striking but never getting the best of one another. 

 

Jon felt himself waning but pushed on, feeling the encouraging eyes of Ghost on his back, waiting just outside the training yard, watching from the cliffs.

 

Phillipus got in a good swing and Jon fell back to ground. He caught himself on his arm and held up his shield to deflect the blow Menalippe was going to strike with her sword. Before Phillipus could strike another hit, Jon pushed forward against her legs and knocked her to the ground.

 

Quickly, before she could rise, Jon leapt up and pounced on her, holding her to the ground, his sword aimed at her throat. He threw his shield backward, catching Menalippe in the stomach and knocking her to the grass.

 

Everyone stared in a minute in awe, before Phillipus burst into laughter and Jon eased off of her.

 

“It seems you have bested us at last, my Prince!” laughed General Phillipus. 

 

Menalippe got up and, holding her stomach, patted him on the back, offering her congratulations. The Amazons around them watching cheered for him.

 

“Believe me, General,” said Jon, offering a hand, “it was no easy feat.”

 

He helped the General to her feet, then the Amazons around them swarmed him to give their congratulations. He took them humbly, smiling graciously and blushing a pretty pink, much to their teasing. Their Prince had always been shy at taking compliments.

 

“Jon,” called a voice, and he turned to see his Mother, striding into the training yard. Her golden hair flowed under her gilded crown.

 

“Mother,” Jon bowed respectively, wiping the sweat from his brow. The other Amazons around him did the same and even Ghost bowed his head.

 

“Come, walk with me,” she held out an arm. Jon took the arm without a second thought and motioned for Ghost to follow.

 

They walked for awhile in silence, Hippolyta in deep thought. They walked through the city, towards the beautiful greens cliffs by the beach. They walked down to the edge of the cliffs, staring out into the bright blue ocean.

 

Finally she spoke.

 

“I see your training is going well.”

 

“Yes, Mother. I finally bested General Phillipus and Menalippe today.”

 

“I saw, and I'm very proud of you, Jon. You are becoming so like your sister…” she trailed off, staring off out onto the beach.

 

Jon said nothing. He knew Diana and her stay in Man’s World was a sore subject for his Mother.

 

“Speaking of your sister, I received word from her today.”

 

Jon looked up, “You did?” They hadn't heard from Diana in some time and it had been years since she last paid them a visit. 

 

“Yes, and she's coming to visit.” 

 

“She is?! When?” 

 

Hippolyta gestured out into the ocean, “See for yourself.” 

 

Jon gazed out into the blue ocean and saw nothing, at first. Just an endless blue sky and sparkling, blue water. Then, breaking through the magical mist barrier, flew a small black... _ jet _ . 

 

Jon watched with wide eyes as it soared overhead. He'd never seen anything like it! He looked closely at the front of the machine and saw his sister, guiding it to sit in front of the great stone steps of the palace.

 

The moment the jet touched the ground, Jon was running as fast as he could through the city and towards his sister. He spotted a large rock in his way and leapt up onto it, using the momentum to launch himself into the bright blue sky and landing roughly beside the jet, the ground trembling slightly from the force. Ghost followed him and did the same, landing with grace beside Jon.

 

“Diana!” He called, out of breath.

 

Diana pushed a button and the top of the jet shifted open, allowing her to jump out. She was dressed in Man’s World clothes, of pants and a simple grey top. She smiled at the sight of him.

 

“Jon!” She said and they wrapped their arms around each other, tight.

 

“It's good to see you, sister,” said Jon, once they broke away. “How is Man’s World?”

 

“Ever changing,” replied Diana. “Where’s Mother?”

 

“I left her down on the cliffs by the shore to come talk to you.”

 

Diana laughed, humored by his eagerness to see her, “Oh, Jon.” She ran a hand through his curls. “I have to go speak with Mother, but when I return, I’ll tell you all about my recent adventures in Man’s World, okay?”

 

Jon nodded. Diana smiled and ran a hand down Ghost’s head before walking away.

 

Jon watched her go with a sense of melancholy. It seemed he saw so little of sister and heard from her even less. 

 

He looked down at Ghost, “You hungry boy?”

 

Ghost nudged his hand, meaning yes.

 

“Come on, then,” Jon lead him back up the stone steps and into the palace. 

 

Jon didn't see his sister again until after dinner. He had dined alone, feeding Ghost the scraps off his plate.

 

He decided to take a nighttime stroll after dinner with Ghost, enjoying the stillness of the air, and found Diana waiting for him, out on one of the terraces. 

 

He arms were folded and she looked grave, staring out onto the island.

 

Jon placed a warm hand on her shoulder, “Diana?”

 

Diana tilted her head in Jon’s direction, “Hello, Jon.”

 

“Is everything alright? How was your talk with Mother?”

 

Diana turned to look at him, “You want the truth?”

 

Jon turned serious, “Always.”

 

Diana sighed, and a vague look of sadness appeared on her face, “Very well. There’s a new threat upon Man’s World, Jon. Something  _ great _ .”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Since I've last spoken to you, there was an event that occurred that introduced Man’s World to other beings out there…or one being in particular.”

 

“What? Like those beings from Mother’s stories? Like  _ him _ ?”

 

“Yes, very much like him, but he was also incredibly different than him.”

 

Jon was confused, “What do you mean?”

 

“They called him Superman, but to his friends he was Clark Kent. He was a good person, a brave, selfless man, but he was killed in battle,” Diana looked out to the ocean. “He sacrificed himself, to save Man’s World from an evil man’s plot.”

 

Jon knew this sounded familiar, “You knew him?”

 

“Not exactly, but we fought together,” said Diana. She looked Jon square in eye, “And now there are whispers of a greater threat coming, someone from the  _ stars _ .”

 

“ _ Darkseid _ …” Jon whispered, aghast. 

 

“Yes, that is what I'm afraid of.”

 

“Then we must go! We must fight!” Jon said, pounding his fist against his palm.

 

Diana raised a dark brow, her lips quirking into a small, sad smile, “We?”

 

Jon laughed nervously, running a hand through his curls, “I-I mean, yeah,  _ we _ . I want to go, I want to fight!”

 

“Why?” Diana asked. Jon knew she was testing him because they both knew the answer to that question but he was going to say it anyway.

 

“Because! It is our sacred duty! I have been gifted by the Gods with these powers, I must use them to help people. I cannot let the world defend itself from Darkseid, I won't allow it!”

 

Diana smiled sadly, “I know.”

 

Jon was confused, “You do?”

 

“Yes. That is what I was speaking to Mother about. We’ve both decided, it's  _ time _ .”

 

Jon’s eyes widened, “You mean it?”

 

Diana laughed, “Yes, Jon. We will leave in the morning.”

 

Jon laughed and punched the air, Ghost danced around him in circles, “You hear that, boy? We’re going to Man’s World!”

* * *

Jon slept fitfully that night, having those dreams again. Those piercing blue eyes through the snowstorm, accompanied by a looming tower in the sky and a woman’s painful wail.

 

He woke early, perturbed by his dreams but kept on, happy to be venturing off this island and into Man’s World. He packed a sack, although he figured he'd have to have a change of clothes once he landed in Man’s World. He left his room, Ghost trailing on his heels and saw that his Mother and sister were already awake, sitting in the pavilion.

 

There was a wrapped gift sitting beside his mother on the  _ diphroi _ .

 

Diana and Hippolyta turned and smiled at Jon.

 

“Good morning, Jon,” said his Mother, gesturing at him to sit down.

 

“Good morning,” said Jon, sitting down. “What’s that?” He pointed to the present.

 

Hippolyta and Diana shared a look. “We were going to wait until I see you both off, but…” Hippolyta picked up the present and held it out to him, “I suppose you can open it now.”

 

Jon took the gift reverently in his hands. It felt heavy, sturdy but with a good balance. At the urging of his Mother and sister, Jon slowly unwrapped the package.

 

It was a sword.

 

A beautifully crafted sword with a white wolf head carved into the pommel.

 

“Longclaw…” Jon whispered, eyes wide.

 

“I’m sorry?” asked Hippolyta, a confused and worried look on her face.

 

“It’s name is Longclaw,” said Jon, sure of it. Ghost nudged the sword with his head, agreeing with him.

 

“A good name,” agreed Diana and Hippolyta nodded as well.

 

“It was made by our finest blacksmith on Themyscira, to suit your particular strengths. I pray you use it well, my son.”

 

Jon gripped the hilt of the sword, feeling the weight of it in his hands, “I swear I will not let you down, Mother.”

 

Hippolyta smiled sadly, “I know.”

* * *

 

Hippolyta saw them off that afternoon, with General Phillipus at her side and a horde of Amazons behind her, all come to bid the Prince farewell.

 

Jon said his goodbye’s personally to as many Amazons as he could, each of them hugging him or patting him firmly on the shoulders.

 

From the sad looks on the Amazon’s faces, Jon felt a tinge of fear prick his belly. He wondered, for the first time, if this was the last time he'd ever see Themyscira and his Mother again.

 

An Amazon passed Hippolyta something bound tightly in cloth. 

 

Another gift.

 

Hippolyta gravely passed the gift to Jon, and said, “Do not open this until you feel you are ready, Jon. Do you understand?”

 

Jon nodded, taking the gift and holding it tightly in his arms, feeling the weight of his Mother’s words.

 

Hippolyta smiled, satisfied. 

 

“Use them well,” she said.

 

Jon gripped his Mother tight as they said their goodbyes, Hippolyta placing a kiss upon his brow.

 

“Go, Jon,” she said. “Be the hero I know you are destined to be and know that I will always love you.”

 

Jon felt tears prick his eyes, “I know, Mother. I love you too.”

 

Hippolyta smiled another sad smile as Jon, Diana, and Ghost boarded the jet. It was a tight fit for him in the back with Ghost but they made it work.

 

“I'll see you again, Mother, I swear it!” Jon called as Diana pushed the button to lower the top of the jet.

 

He saw her attempt to respond but realized he can no longer hear her over the roar of the engine and instead smiled and waved as they begin to rise off the ground.

 

Jon waved frantically as they ascended into the sky until his Mother and fellow Amazons were tiny specks on the island and then they flew through the barrier and were gone.

 

Immediately through the barrier, they were bombarded by darkness and a heavy fog.

 

“How are we to navigate out of here?” asked Jon from the backseat. He had never been on the other side of the magical barrier and was surprised by how near impossible it was to see where one was going.

 

“The jet’s on autopilot,” replied Diana. “Courtesy of an associate of mine.”

 

“Where are we headed?”

 

“Gotham, in the United States of America. That's where my associate resides. I promised I'd return this after my trip to Themyscira.”

 

Suddenly, something beeped on the console and Diana pushed a button, “I'm here.”

 

“Good,” crackled a deep, gruff voice on the other end of the line. “Have you got him?”

 

“Yes, he’s in the back. Am I at liberty to tell him who you are?”

 

“He’ll find out soon enough,” said the voice, then the console beeped again and the man said no more.

 

“Who was that?” asked Jon, surprised by the sternness of the man’s voice.

 

“My associate,” replied Diana. “You’ll meet him once we arrive in Gotham.”

 

“He’s the one who let you use this…” he trailed off, unsure of the name of the machine they were travelling in.

 

“Jet,” supplied Diana helpfully, “And yes, he is.”

 

“He seems a little... _ serious _ ,” said Jon, Ghost licking his hand in agreement.

 

Diana laughed but said nothing.

 

They flew for hours, eventually coming out of the fog and gliding over deep blue oceans. They were heading west.

 

It was well into nightfall by the time they arrived in the city, the jet moving fast and efficiently through the air. Jon pressed his face to the glass, staring out in wonder at the towering buildings, all lit up in the darkness. Across a large bay, he spotted another city in the distance, more shiny than the grim darkness he saw in the one they flew over.

 

One building in particular stood out to him in the darker city, it was probably the tallest building in the city by far. It had great big, white letters that pronounced the building ‘Wayne Enterprises’.

 

“What’s ‘Wayne Enterprises’?” asked Jon, as they passed the building and headed out of the city and into it’s wealthier district.

 

“It's a company,” replied Diana.

 

“What do they do?”

 

Diana paused, “You know, I don't know…”

 

Jon laughed and looked on, “So this is Gotham?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“What about that city over there?”

 

“That’s Metropolis, where Superman came from.”

 

He could see houses now, large, sprawling things, protected by large wrought iron gates. He supposed that was where the aristocracy resided, removed from the hustle and bustle of the city.

 

They passed over the large houses, over one in particular that looked like it hadn't seen use in years, it was practically falling apart.

 

“Who lives there?” Jon asked, curious as to the state of the large, decrepit house.

 

“No one. Not anymore.”

 

Finally they flew over a small lake, hovering down close over the water now.

 

Diana pushed a button and said, “I'm here.”

 

“I’ll let you in,” replied that same gruff voice.

 

Jon watched in amazement as the water opened up to reveal a tunnel, the jet flying low and inside. He gazed in wonder as the jet cruised down to the ground, pulling up inside this underground  _ cave _ .

 

There was a man waiting for them at the loading dock and a young man beside him who was literally vibrating with energy.

 

The glass top of the jet opened with a slight hiss and Jon, Diana, and Ghost hopped out, Jon shouldering his pack, his gift inside and his sword strapped to his back.

 

The man looked at Ghost, “I don't remember inviting animals to my home.”

 

“He's Jon’s,” Diana explained. “Wherever Jon goes, Ghost goes.”

 

“You have a wolf named Ghost?!” exclaimed the overly-excited young man beside the bigger man. “That is so cool!”

 

“What is ‘cool’?” asked Jon.

 

“Um, it means amazing!”

 

Diana smirked at Jon’s confusion and touched his arm, directing his attention back to the stern man, “Jon, this is Bruce Wayne.”

 

“Wayne? As in Wayne Enterprises?”

 

Bruce Wayne smirked slightly, “Yes.” He gestured to young man beside him, “This is Barry Allen.” Barry waved energetically. “And you are Diana’s brother.”

 

“Brother?” questioned Barry, “I thought the Amazons were all women?”

 

“Yes, originally,” said Jon. “I was gift from the Gods. Zeus wanted the Amazons to raise the perfect man, full of compassion and love.”

 

Barry nodded, completely enraptured by Jon’s tale.

 

“And did they?” asked Bruce.

 

“Did they what?” asked Jon.

 

“Make the perfect man.”

 

Jon gritted his teeth, disliking the man’s tone, “I suppose we’ll see.”

 

“Yes, I suppose we will.”

 

Diana cleared her throat, “Anyway,  _ Jon _ , Bruce here is a superher—”

 

“Vigilante,” interrupted Bruce, walking up the steps into his workspace, Jon, Ghost, Diana, and Barry following.

 

“Yes,  _ vigilante _ . He's known as Batman.”

 

“Batman?” questioned Jon. “Do you have abilities?”

 

Bruce turned and looked at him, “No.”

 

Barry patted Jon’s shoulder at his confusion, “Don't worry, I asked him that too.”

 

“Do  _ you _ have abilities?” Jon asked Barry, remembering the way the young man seemed to literally vibrate with energy upon their arrival.

 

“Oh, don't ask him that,” said a voice behind them. It was a young man, coming out of some sort of metal box built into the wall.

 

“What is that?” whispered Jon to Diana.

 

“An elevator.”

 

The moment Jon laid eyes on the man who stepped out of the elevator, it felt like all the air had rushed out him. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself.

 

He took a good look at the man. He seemed to be of an age with Jon, dressed in some  _ uniform _ of some kind. He had curly, red hair and bright blue eyes, and a kind smile. His blue eyes locked onto Jon immediately.

 

“Aw, come on!” whined Barry. He shook Jon’s arm, “Watch this!”

 

In a flash, he was gone, crackling electricity around them. And then, just as fast, he was back, holding a white box that read ‘Dunkin’ Donuts’. He held it out to Jon.

 

“I figured you don’t have donuts where you're from, which I believe is a real travesty, so I got you some. From Central City,” explained Barry, his voice over excited.

 

“Where’s Central City?” asked Jon, opening the box and peering at it’s contents, trying to ignore the way the man’s blue eyes burned through him. He put the box down on a table next to him.

 

“About 400 miles away, give or take,” Barry smiled, a hint of smugness written on his face.

 

Diana turned to Bruce, “Who’s this?” She gestured to the young man who came from the elevator.

 

“ _ This _ is the son of an associate of mine, from the UK. His name is Robb Stark, he’s a soldier in the British Army. He’ll be helping us with relations with the British government, along with his father Ned.”

 

Diana nodded, satisfied. She held out a hand, shaking Robb’s, “It’s a pleasure to meet you. My name is Diana Prince.”

 

Robb smiled warmly, shaking her hand firmly, “I know. Bruce told me all about you and your brother.” He nodded his head at Jon, who returned Robb's nod with one of his own. He didn't know how to feel about this Robb, something seemed oddly familiar about him but he couldn't place it.

 

Robb looked startled at Ghost, seemingly just noticing he was there, “Woah! What is that?”

 

Jon ran a soothing hand through Ghost’s fur, “This is Ghost. He's my wolf. He was a gift from the Gods.”

 

Robb nodded slowly, “Okay...Bruce said your backstory was steeped in Greek mythology but I didn't realize how much until now…”

 

“Is this all there is?” asked Diana to Bruce.

 

“All there is what?” asked Jon, feeling a slight shiver in his lightweight Amazonian clothes. The air in the cave was cold and everyone had on more layers than him.

 

“You said you were going to recruit three meta-humans, I only see one. What happened to the Cyborg?”

 

“He's...making it very hard to find him...he most likely has easy access to the entire global internet. He's erasing every step he takes, but I'll find him,” Bruce spoke with such an assuredness that Jon couldn't help but believe him.

 

Bruce sat down at his large supercomputer and typed rapidly on the keyboard, bringing up various files. Jon saw Barry on the screen, along with two other men. Diana sat down in the chair next to Bruce and stared intently at the computer screens.

 

“And what of the Aquaman?” She asked.

 

“I talked to him,” Bruce said, looking steadfastly at the computer screen.

 

“He said he’ll fight with us?”

 

“More or less.”

 

“More more or more less?”

 

“Probably more less.”

 

“He said no.”

 

“He said no.”

 

Diana sighed.

 

Jon looked at Barry, “Why’d you agree to fight?”

 

Barry looked at his shoelaces, “Because, I need... _ friends _ …”

 

Jon smiled sympathetically and placed a tentative hand on his shoulder, “Well, you have me, my  _ speedy  _ new friend.”

 

Barry lit up, then paused, “Speedy? Oh no, that name’s already been taken by some kid in Star City. No, call me The Flash!” He spread his arms wide for emphasis.

 

Jon laughed.

 

“Yeah, sounds cool, right?”

 

“Yes, very ‘cool’.”

 

Bruce cleared his throat again, catching Jon and Barry’s attention.

 

“We need to figure out a plan, to gather the Cyborg and the Aquaman, and to figure out just when exactly the threat from the stars is planning to attack.”

 

“Not coming, Bruce. It’s already here,” Diana said.

 

“Then let’s figure out a plan of attack!” Jon said.

 

“I don't believe, Master Bruce, young...Jon was it? should be fighting anything until he's in some proper clothes,” came an accented voice from the stairs. It was an older gentleman, who was apparently familiar with Bruce.

 

Bruce looked over Jon, as if just now seeing him in his Amazonian clothes. He sighed, “As always, you’re right Alfred. I'm sure you’ll find something that will fit him.”

 

Alfred smiled at Jon and held out a hand, gesturing him to follow, “Come with me, Master Jon. Let's get you some more comfortable clothes.”

 

“These  _ are _ comfortable,” Jon mumbled, but he followed Alfred, trusting the man already. He took the donut box with him.

 

Once Jon was out of earshot, Bruce turned to Diana, “I assume he has all the same powers as you, correct?”

 

Diana nodded.

 

Bruce turned to Robb, “Go configure the training room to suit Jon’s  _ abilities _ . I want to see what he's made of.”

 

Robb nodded curtly and walked off.

 

Diana was confused, “Why would he do that? Jon won't be changing into his training clothes.”

 

“It was to get him out of earshot.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because you haven't been completely truthful with me, Diana Prince.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna watch me scream about DC and their movies, along with Game of Thrones and other things, come follow me on lookingaroundforlife.tumblr.com


End file.
